theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Owen Knight
Owen Knight is a character portrayed by Brandon Beemer on The Bold and the Beautiful. Brandon Beemer has played the role from July 2, 2008 to February 29, 2012. Storylines Owen was a paralegal and legal investigator from San Diego who Marcus Walton had hired Owen from a want-ad to look for his biological mother, Donna Logan. After finding the Donna, Marcus believed that, she was his mother, Owen bought Marcus a plane ticket to Los Angeles. After Marcus found Donna, Owen arrived a few months later looking for Marcus so Marcus would pay Owen the money he owed him for helping find his biological mother and the plane ticket. Eventually, Owen meets Donna and becomes instantly attracted to her. Donna's stepdaughter, Felicia Forrester, notices this and offers Owen $200,000 to seduce Donna in an attempt for them to break up and her father, Eric Forrester, would reunite with her mother, Stephanie Forrester. He appears to be intrigued by the offer and decides to think about it, but after several meetings with Donna, he backs out of the deal when he becomes enamored by Donna's love and devotion towards Eric. Owen eventually reveals this to Donna and in retaliation, she fires Felicia, Thorne Forrester, and Ridge Forrester from Forrester Creations (Donna had received Eric's power of attorney when Eric had a heart attack and fell into a coma) and hires Owen as her assistant due to his detective and paralegal background. He encourages Donna to keep the three Forrester kids out of the company since she couldn't trust them. Marcus soon begins raising questions about Owen's motives and confronts his mom about it. After listening to her son, Donna soon becomes suspicious towards Owen as he seems too good to be true and becomes real concerned when Owen admits his love toward her. After sharing a few kisses, Donna decides that it would be best if she lets him go. Owen agrees and leaves not only the company, but soon returns when Ridge pressured Donna into turning off Eric's life support. When Marcus begins suspecting that Eric's heart attack wasn't from natural causes, he confides in Brooke Logan that Eric could have been poisoned. Working with Brooke and her daughter, Bridget Forrester, Marcus' instincts were proven right: Eric was indeed poisoned with potassium chloride. Potassum chloride was found in a bottle of gin that Owen had given Eric as a gift; Eric had drank some of the gin the night he had his heart attack while making love with Donna. Marcus believes Owen is the culprit, but when the police arrives, they instead arrest Donna when they find the evidence in her bedroom, but Owen blurts out that he is the culprit and the police arrest him. When Donna confronts him, Owen reveals that he didn't poison Eric and said that he did it to protect Donna. At first not believing, she soon comes around and believes that someone else poisoned Eric. When evidence proved Owen's innocence, he figures out the culprit is actually Stephanie's sister, Pamela Douglas. He takes a squad car and races up to Big Bear to warn Donna. Instead, he saves her from almost being mauled by a bear that Pam set loose on Donna to get rid of her for good. Donna and Owen soon share a passionate kiss and almost make love while Stephanie secretly watched. But Stephanie left too early to hear Donna vowing to stay true to her husband. When Eric recovered from his coma, he caught Donna and Owen in the next room kissing. In light of Eric's recovery Donna tells Owen that she can't be with him because she loves her husband. He refuses to leave and tells Donna that he loves her. He grabs her into a passionate kiss to which she responds. Owen continues to be an ambiguous thorn in Donna's side. She loves her husband but Owen captivates her passions. After discovering that Owen attempted to sleep with her aunt Donna, Bridget walks over and throws a glass of wine in Owen's face. And then walks away to eat a salad while sitting outside at a restaurant. Owen confronts her and tells her that he really does love Donna and Bridget breaks out into a tirade about men not being able to keep it in their pants to which Owen replies okay, "She can be down on men." And he "can be down on women." He continues to flirt with her. Later Stephanie confronts him at a restaurant and wants him to tell her that he had an affair with Donna to which he denies stating that it's not as if he didn't try hard enough, but that she really does love Eric. Donna catches this and assumes Stephanie and Owen plotted the seduction attempt. And she relays to him that she "never wants to see him again." Owen tries to attract Bridget, but nothing comes of that; however, he, along with Marcus and Pam Douglas, confront Rick on his attraction to Steffy. Owen, Pam and Marcus don't trust Rick, as they think he had a hand in her sister, Phoebe's death, and they, like her father, Ridge, want to protect Steffy. Having been fired from Forrester Creations, Owen got a job at Jackie M Designs. He started a fling with Jacqueline Marone. He also was dating Bridget, but this was short-lived since Bridget was still harboring feelings for her ex-husband Nick Marone and got back together with him. Jackie and Owen also got together, much to the irritation of Nick, who was convinced that Owen was only interested in Jackie for her money. Nick tried his best to break Owen and Jackie up, and even managed to convince Jackie to fire Owen. However, Owen countered with a proposal of marriage, which freaked Nick out even more. Nick vowed never to let Jackie marry Owen. Eventually, Owen took Jackie on a surprise vacation in Hawaii, unaware that Nick and Bridget were honeymooning there. Owen planned a wedding for Jackie, but Bridget found out about it and told Nick. Nick tried to stop the wedding, but he arrived too late. Later on, Bridget and Owen had a one-night stand after she lost her and Nick's baby. Owen got Bridget pregnant, but while Bridget was aware of this, she chose to keep it a secret until Agnes Jones found out, forcing her to tell the truth. Nick subsequently divorced her. Bridget and Owen's baby was born in October 2010, and it was a boy whom they named, Logan. Bridget confessed that she had fallen in love with Owen and wanted to start a family with him. Although Owen appreciated her honesty, he stayed true to his wife and again proclaimed his love for her, leaving Bridget heartbroken. Nick eventually fires both Bridget and Owen from Jackie M Designs, although he later hires Owen back. Jackie eventually ended the marriage, realizing that Owen belonged with his family and sorrowfully asking him for a divorce. Owen asked Bridget to move in with him, but their relationship ended in February 2012, allowing Owen to return to his marriage with Jackie. Jackie and Owen later sold their house and moved to New York to be with Bridget and Logan. Crimes Committed *Arrested on suspicion of poisoning Eric Forrester. (2008) *Stole a police car to rescue Donna Logan from Pamela Douglas. (2008) Category:Marone family Category:Knight family Category:Characters Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Twins Category:2008 Category:Off the show